Ancient God's Maze
First mentioned in chapter 2052, when Shi Feng activated the Ancient God's Secret Key. "System: You have discovered the Ancient God's Maze. System: While inside the Ancient God's Maze, communication with the outside world is prohibited. Time flows within the Maze as it does in the real world. You will automatically be transported out of the Ancient God's Maze in the event of your death." Description The Ancient God's Maze is a trial ground, which allows players to test themselves in order to achieve special rewards. The trial is scaled to the challenger's level and tests their combat and equipment standards. The Mana Density is incredibly high and allows player's to recover their Stamina and Concentration faster. "System: You have discovered the Ancient God's Gate. You may choose one of four difficulties - Normal, Hard, Hell, and Asura. No changes will be allowed once you have made your selection. Please choose carefully." When players are teleported there, they will have to pick the difficulty of trial. There are usually only Normal, Hard and Hell Modes available, but Shi Feng was given the option of picking the Asura Mode. Potential RewardsChapter 2052 * Completing the Normal Mode grants a high chance of earning an Epic Item * Completing the Hard Mode grants several Epic Items, with a small chance of obtaining a Fragmented Legendary item * Completing the Hell Mode grants a high chance of earning Fragmented Legendary. * Competing the Asura Mode grants a Fragmented Legendary item Monsters * Elemental Guard * Elemental Prayer History Asura Mode Trial (Chapter 2052 to 2066) When Shi Feng entered the Ancient God's Maze, he selected the Asura Mode and the Ancient God's Gate opened, revealing a dark corridor. There were many skeletons strewn along the sides of the corridors, each wearing equipment that radiated the glow unique to Epic Equipment. The equipment were all clearly damaged beyond repair, signifying the difficulty of the Asura Mode Trial. As he entered the passage, a furious dragon roar echoed from the depths of the corridor, causing Shi Feng and his Fire Spirit (Shi Feng's) to receive a debuff called Dragon's Might, which reduced their Reaction Speed by 20%, Movement Speed by 30%, and Physique by 15%. They were also not able to receive any buffs from Skills and Spells, which included Berserk Skills. As he traversed the corridor, he arrived at a dark hall, the size of a football stadium. There were stone pillars erected on all side, with divine runes craved on them, emitting a chilly aura. Shi Feng couldn't help but shudder despite his high Ice Resistance. As he proceeded to the center of the hall, the divine runes on the pillars lighted up causing both the Demon summon and Fire Spirit disintegrated, the Mana used to made their bodies reverted to it's original form. Suddenly blade-wielding Elemental Guards and a singular Elemental Prayer emerged from the ground. A translucent pillar made out of Magic Crystal rose in the center of the hall, a crystalline bottle containing an Advanced Bloodline contained within. Moving to the corner of the hall, Shi Feng started to clear the guards one by one. On his first kill, he found out that he had only received a pitiful amount of Exp, but had received several items, including a Epic Armor Kit Fragment and Elemental Cores, which would be synthesized into an Elemental Crystal. Excited at this turn of events, Shi Feng aimed to clear all the Elemental Guards in the hall, while also taking advantage of the high Mana Density in the maze to refine his self-created Combat Technique, Sword's Transmigration. After 2 days, he had killed over 200 Elemental Guards, acquiring 727 Elemental Cores and 213 Epic Armor Kit Fragments. After organizing his inventory, he eagerly stepped up to challenge the Elemental Prayer, a Realm Lord. The battle turned out to be a hard fought one, with Shi Feng victorious due to his superior control of Sword's Transmigration, allowing him to redirect the boss's attack onto itself. The boss's berserk action in self-destruction was easily nullified by Domain, which made Shi Feng immune to all magical damage for a short duration. Shi Feng was able to loot the Twilight Blade, which he replaced his Abyssal Blade with, and improved his combat power by 30%. When Shi Feng proceeded towards the magic crystal pillar, he was required to decipher an Advanced Magic Array. Due to his experience, he was easily able to decipher it and the Bloodline was revealed to be the Elemental Bloodline. After storing it away, he continued to explore the maze. He took care of all the Elemental monsters. but did not attempt any of the Guardian Bosses, as the easiest was a Grand Lord ranked Archaic Species, while others were guarded by Mythic Rank bosses. After exploring for 12 days, he finally discovered a unqiue hall, which was better decorated than the other rooms. The room had pillars made of Mana Stones instead of stone, and even the floor was made of Magic Crystals. The moment he entered the room, he saw a 60-meter tall Bronze Dragon in the center of the room. The aura it released was powerful enough to warp space around it and caused Shi Feng to be unable to move. It was a Tier 5 Bronze Dragon King! Shi Feng was given three options: # Accept the Bronze Dragon King's trial, passing the trial would grant him the treasure left behind by the Gods and Demons that sealed it. # Taking the Gods and Demons' oath, aka as Divine Contracts, would grant him the treasure left behind by the Gods and Demons. # Signing a contract with the Bronze Dragon King, doing so would grant the blessing of the Bronze Dragon King Shi Feng decided to take the first option, which startled the Bronze Dragon King. The Bronze Dragon King chanted an incantation and formed into a humanoid shapre via Humanization. Shi Feng was given 300 attempts to survive against it for three days, while according to the rules set by the Gods and Demons, a restriction was placed on the power it would exhibit. Despite Shi Feng's greatest effort, he failed all 300 attempts. However, on his final attempt, he was able to break through into the Domain Realm, which allowed him to deal 1 hit to the Bronze Dragon King. Instead of being teleported out of the Maze, Shi Feng was teleported into the presence of the Archangel, Vatra. References Category:Locations Category:Trials __NOEDITSECTION__